


Head trip

by cosmicoikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists, Road Trips, Sappy Shit, Star Gazing, but if you don't like hardcore angst you don't have to read that part, happy IwaOi, singing together, talk about space, the ending is like really angsty ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoikawa/pseuds/cosmicoikawa
Summary: Just because something bad and heartbreaking happens in your hometown doesn't mean it should become a place filled with sadness. Oikawa is aware of that, so he takes his friend far away from the town before it becomes a bad memory for both of them."If we don't leave now we may never make it out"





	1. a way out of the dark

They were only kids when Oikawa moved into a small neighborhood in the suburbs. Today It's filled with memories of him and his best friend Iwaizumi. Since the day Oikawa moved in they shared almost every weekend on Oikawa's roof, looking at the stars. At first, they talked all the time, they told each other everything, but as time flew by, talking became unnecessary and having each others company was all that mattered.

 

 

Everything was quiet. Not a single sound cutting the air. Oikawa was sleeping in his bed and everything seemed so peaceful. That didn't last long though. A lighting cut through the nights sky, just as Oikawa woke up from a horrible dream. His breathing was fast and sharp and his mind still stuck in the nightmare for a few minutes before finally breathing normally and registering that he's safe in his bed. The images from the bad dream were still playing in his mind. Just as he was going to lay back, a loud sound cut through the dark night again and Oikawa's room shone bright for less than a second. After that another sound was heard. Apparently a storm was brewing outside and Oikawa never enjoyed storms and lighting and thunder if he was alone. So he took his jumper, got up and crawled through his window and on the roof. His best friend's window led onto the roof so Oikawa could easily slip in. That is if his friend didn't always lock it.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa quietly tapped the window until he heard a not so pleased Iwaizumi slowly getting up. This wasn't the first time Oikawa came in the middle of the night. Iwaizumi unlocked his window and opened it.

"Oikawa? It's like 3 in the morning what are you doing here?" his eyes looked tired but still very friendly. They always were with Oikawa. No matter how much his best friend annoyed him and as much as he tried to sometimes push him away, his eyes always betrayed him.

"I had a bad dream and then a li-"

Another lighting cut through the sky, this time it sounded like it was really close.

"Whatever Oikawa, just come in."

And so Oikawa happily entered Iwaizumi's room and hopped in the later's bed. After Iwaizumi closed the window, he joined his best friend and took his hand in his. Oikawa cuddled closer and they were both fast asleep within minutes.

 

"Oikawa, why do you always do that, you know come into my room if you have a nightmare, or if there's a storm outside?" it was the morning after another bad dream for Oikawa and he came to Iwaizumi. They were sitting on the floor and Oikawa didn't say anything. He honestly never thought about it, but I guess the answer was always right in front of them.

"I feel safe if Iwa-chan is with me!" he gave his best friend a big smile and took both of his hands in his. Iwaizumi only blushed a little but didn't say anything back.

 

They were 16 when school got hard to keep up with for Oikawa. He had trouble concentrating on his subjects so he got Iwaizumi to help him out. It was 11 pm and they were both fast asleep on Oikawa's bed. The later always had trouble with nightmares, but lately it got even worse. He had them almost every night, but was too scared to tell Iwaizumi about it. He knew that his best friend would try to help him, because he worried and cared, but Oikawa didn't think there was anything Iwaizumi could do about it, so to avoid worrying his friend, he just kept his mouth shut.

It was midnight when Oikawa woke up crying. He didn't even know why, he just felt like absolute shit and he couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. And of course Iwaizumi was a light sleeper so even the tiniest sound woke him up. This wasn't going well for Oikawa.

"Why are you awake? It's midnight." he heard his best friend's words and tried his hardest to stop crying. He wasn't very successful. "Oikawa, are you crying?" he pulled him closer and cupped his chin. "Hey, look at me, what's wrong?" his voice was so soft and so gentle, and his hands radiated warmth so that Oikawa almost melted in them. In a matter of seconds his entire body felt warm and happy, but the tears were still there.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this and I can't stop it because I don't even know what's wrong." Oikawa slowly wrapped his arms around his best friend and buried his face in his neck. It was warm and it smelled nice. He could feel Iwaizumi hugging him back, pulling him closer to show him that it's okay. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Oikawa was out of tears to cry. He was so grateful to have someone like Iwaizumi beside him. He had no idea what would happen if he was gone, but it could happen. Any day, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, you never know. Sometimes life just wants you to suffer. Thinking that, Oikawa held onto Iwaizumi like he was going to slip out of his hands any second. He held onto him for dear life and never wanted to let go.

"Let's go to sleep Iwa-chan" said Oikawa with a small, happy, but honest smile on his face. Iwaizumi squeezed his hand and nodded, pulling Oikawa down on the bed with him.

 

They were 18 when Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa for the first time. They were on Oikawa's roof, looking at the stars just like they did almost every night when it wasn't freezing and there weren't too many clouds on the sky. The moon was bright and Oikawa looked so beautiful with the moonlight bringing out his most beautiful features. So it really wasn't Iwaizumi's fault, it was Oikawa's for being too damn beautiful. He watched the sky with a sparkle in his eyes. They were so full of love and amazement. It was a rare sight even for Iwaizumi that practically spent every day with him and saw the most beautiful Oikawa, the one that had a bright smile that never failed to make Iwaizumi smile too. It was so honest and full of happiness and just so beautiful that his best friend sometimes forgot how to breath. But sadly the most heartbreaking and sad Oikawa wasn't so rare. Iwaizumi always thought that Oikawa was the most beautiful human he ever met and ever will meet, but even he agreed that Oikawa was an ugly crier. It was so hard for him to watch Oikawa cry his eyes looked so broken and his deep breaths between cries were so deep and sharp they could easily break Iwaizumi's heart, which they also did. Hearing Oikawa cry broke Iwaizumi just as much as it broke Oikawa. So yeah, life was hard, but it was all worth it for moments like this. Just laying on the roof and looking at the stars.

So because Oikawa was so pretty at that moment, no sane person could resist kissing him. Iwaizumi rolled over, so his body was above his best friend's, he took his chin in one hand, keeping the other on the hard ground and slowly pressed his lips against Oikawa's. He was pretty confident, because even though this was their first kiss they always kind of knew that they liked each other, it was only a matter of time before someone actually made it official.

The kiss was slow and gentle and really soft. It lasted a while before oikawa decided to smile so then iwaizumi decided to smile too and they broke apart. They looked at each other with eyes so full of love, like they were each other's whole world. And when you think about it, they really actually were.

 

Everything was dark. His whole life turned upside down in just one night. The people around him all wore black and had sad faces on and the whole place felt cold and distant. There was a coffin outside. People walked past it, some had to wipe a tear and some just looked at it with sad eyes. Iwaizumi had no idea what to do or how to feel. It's like he actually didn't feel anything, his body was empty, no sadness, no hurt, no happiness, no nothing.

The funeral soon began, with some random people coming up and saying a few words, most of them not even spending more than maybe a few days with the person, that once belonged in the dead body on the table.

Out of all the unfamiliar faces, there was one that he knew almost all his life, one that he saw almost everyday, a face they always managed to calm him down and feel at home. That face, that belonged to a certain boy, was his home, his everything, and with this funeral happening, he was just happy to see the boy still alive and not out of breath.

"Iwaizumi," wow, he never called him like that "we should go. If we don't leave now, we may never make it out."

Iwaizumi nodded and took his best friend's hand and walked away from his late dad, saying his one last goodbye.

 

"Iwa-chan! I've been waiting for 30 minutes! We need to leave!" A few seconds after that Iwaizumi appeared with a small backpack, all of his other clothes already in the van.

"I'm sorry Oikawa, I just needed to say bye to my mum. I'm ready to go now."

They both got in the van, ready to begin their road trip. These were going to be some fun 4 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little shorter than planned but future ones will be longer, I promise. also this is where it gets kinda fluffy so not much angst.
> 
> just so clear things up, first I decided to show a few moments from when they were younger. then at the funeral, Iwaizumi's father died and to avoid their hometown becoming a bad memory, Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided to go away for a few months. the next chapters will also be easier to understand, if you maybe had trouble with this one.


	2. christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa takes iwaizumi ice skating for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a late Christmas chapter, sorry it's late, but better than never

It was a beautiful night, dark and clear. The air was warm, with the wind coming in and messing Oikawa's hair once in a while.

"Hey Oikawa, where are we going to go?" they were sitting on top of the van, drinking the coffee they got at a gas station.

"I don't know,"he leaned to the side and rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "away."

They sat there, looking at the city below them and it felt like the only important thing was the boy sitting on their side, who radiated warmth. After a few minutes they got down and into the van. It was surprisingly warm. They had a bed at the back, that was softer than clouds. Holding onto each other they fell asleep within minutes.

Iwaizumi woke up by the shaking of the van. He was pretty sure it was still dark outisde, but before he could check, he had alredy fallen back asleep. Oikawa seemed to take off in the middle of the night. He wanted to arrive to a certain location by the time Iwaizumi woke up. He was driving to the north, he wanted to go to a special ice rink that was outside and where the lights were pretty and he just really wanted Iwaizumi to have a nice Christmas, but he had two hours max and wasn't sure if he could reach it in time. He stepped on the gass and hoped for the best.

"Iwa-chan, wake up, I have a surprise for you." he gently shook his sleepy friend that groaned in response.

"Let me sleep shittykawa!"

"Iwa-chan! That's rude. Come on, please, I promise you won't regret it" Iwaizumi looked at him. He wrapped himself in the blanket, but Oikawa could hear a muffled "Give me 5 minutes." A wide grin appeared on his face. "I'll be waiting outside."

After 15 miutes Iwaizumi walked out of the van, eyes still sleepy.

"Where are we even going?"

"You'll see, just trust me." Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hand and started to walk towards the city. "When was the last time you went ice skating?"

"In junior high when we had to go with the entire class. It was more fun than I thought. I always wanted to go again but I don't have skates and the only ice rink is a few miles away, so I never had the chance to actually go." Oikawa hummed in response, a small smile visible on his face.

"I remeber that trip, it was the first time you held my hand because you were scared to fall. It was so cute." Iwaizumi punched him and turned away, but Oikawa didn't miss the small blush that formed on his cheeks. He chuckled and squeezed Iwaizumi's hand. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they finally arrived at a coffee shop. Oikawa wanted to wait until it got dark to go to the ice rink, because it was the preetiest then. 

"We're going to have breakfast here and then go look around the city." Iwaizumi nodded and headed inside. They sat at the table next to the window and ordered.

"I heard people are getting abducted by aliens a few miles away. Do you think we could check it out tomorrow?"

"Even if that's true, which I doubt, why would they want to abduct you? Even if they did I'm sure they'd throw you away after realising their mistake."

"Rude Iwa- chan! But have you never wondered what aliens are like?"

"I Don't even think I believe in aliens. Just because you have your walls covered with alien stuff, doesn't make them real."

"Yes, but do you know how big the universe is? There has to be something out there. We don't even know how big it is, our brain can't even comprehedn it, and they say it gets bigger every second. Maybe there are hundrends of galaxies born every day. Space is so fascinating. And maybe they travelled here from a different universe." his eyes become brigter after saying that, the thought of space being so amazing and unreal to him.

"Nerd." was all Iwazumi had to say in return. He took a sip of his coffee, and although his expresson didn't change, it made him really happy when Oikawa talked about things he loved.

After finishing their breakfast, they headed out to explore the town center. There were many small shops and Christmas stands around. The buildings were decorated for the holidays and it gave both of them a friendly feeling.

"Iwa-chan! Look over there!"

Iwaizumi looked at the direction Oikawa's finger was pointing. Of course, it was a space shop. All iwaizumi had to say, to make his best friend's eyes shine was "Fine."

They walked in and Oikawa's day was instantly ten times better. There were constellations painted on the walls and the ceiling was cover with stars and planets hanging down. On the shelves were tiny planets and maps of constellations and books about space and tiny alien figures and miniature rockets and the thing that caught Oikawa's eyes, telescopes. All kinds of telescopes. Big ones, small ones, pretty ones, cheap ones, expensive ones... 

"Iwa-chan, look at this one." he pointed to a black telescope with golden detail. It was about a meter tall with carved gold Cancer and Gemini constellation. Even Iwaizumi had to admit it was beautiful.

"Wow, maybe you could see aliens with this." Iwaizumi knew how much Oikawa wanted a telescope, ever since he knew him actually. So when he spoke those words he could see how Oikawa's eyes shone so bright for a mere second he was scared of being blinded and a smile spread through his face. It was a beautiful sight.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not even look at the price tag." Immediately after those words left his mouth, the light in his eyes died down. He walked away and Iwaizumi decided to look at the prize. Well, maybe he could afford it... He went after his best friend that was now looking at constellation maps.

"These are probably not too expensive." Iwaizumi took one and looked at the tag. He showed it to Oikawa, whose eyes flickered and his expression became softer and happier.

"Yeah, I'll get this one. The constellations on here are visible around here at this time of the year." Iwaizumi nodded and they walked to the cash register to purchase it. When they walked out if the shop, Oikawa was humming and lightly skipping.

After another hour of discovering the town, they went for lunch, and by the time they were done it was already getting dark. The lights by the ice rink were probably already on.

"Iwa-chan, it's time for the surprise!" Oikawa gave him a big grin, took his hand and almost ran towards the rink.

"Oikawa, slow down. We have plenty of time."

"Well we don't want to just go and leave, we have to stay there for a while you know?"

"Whatever, is it far?" Oikawa punched him in the arm and gestured towards the place right in front of them. It was bigger than Oikawa expected and luckily there weren't many people. The lights around it were beautiful, and there was also a small coffee shop right next to it. You could hear Christmas music playing and people laughing. It's been so long since either of them skated so Oikawa was kinda proud of himself.

"Wow shittykawa, you actually made a really good choice!"

"Hey! Don't compliment me and insult me at the same time!" Iwaizumi chuckled and gave Oikawa hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." Oikawa blushed all the way to his ears and buried his face in Iwaizumi's neck. From there, Iwaizumi could hear a muffled "I love you too.".

"They have ice skates you can borrow just over there so come on." said Oikawa. They walked over to the rental shop and payed for two pairs of ice skates.

"Hey Oikawa, I told I haven't skated in years and I'm pretty sure you haven't either. Are you sure we're gonna be fine?"

"Sure." Iwaizumi looked at him with doubtful eyes but followed him into the rink. "See this isn't so ba-" Oikawa fell. Iwaizumi fell too, from laughing too hard. "Iwa-chan, you should have helped me up instead of laughing. What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Iwaizumi didn't say anything, but got up and pulled Oikawa up too.

"Take my hand." Oikawa buried his face in his scarf but took Iwaizumi's hand anyway. It was warm and surprisingly soft.

"Iwa-chan, have you been using my hand cream?"

"... Maybe."

"Your hands are really soft. And they smell good."

"Ok but why are you surprised? Do they usually not smell good? And I always have soft hands, what are you talking about?"

"Whatever you say Iwa-chan."

After a few minutes the got the hang of it and skated without the fear of falling, but their hands remained together for the rest of the day. Even when they happened to fall, the fell together 

"Do you want to go grab some hot chocolate?" Iwaizumi asked and stopped to look Oikawa in the eyes. They were soft and happy, maybe a little red from the cold. And his nose was also a little red and to be honest, Iwaizumi thought it was the most adorable thing.

"Yeah, sure." 

They skated one final lap to the exit, returned the skates and walked over to the coffee shop. Oikawa ordered a cocoa and Iwaizumi a hot chocolate. Hot chocolate was just too chocolatey for Oikawa. Iwaizumi never understood him about it.

Oikawa blushed a little and looked down at his hands.

"Did you have fun tonight?' he asked Iwaizumi, who instantly lifted his best friend's chin and places a small kiss on his lips.

"I had the best time."

Oikawa's face started to radiate warmth and happiness and all Iwaizumi wanted to do that moment was hug the shit out of this guy, who he was proud to call his boyfriend. Instead he just looked at him, his eyes so fond and friendly, that Oikawa was forced to look away or he would melt under those.

"So, are we gonna go see aliens tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want."


End file.
